


Update Vlog (I'm Alive)

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Beauty guru Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty Guru Stiles, Biracial Character, Boyfriends, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Makeup Artist Stiles, Moving In Together, YouTube, Youtuber Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles films an update vlog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Update Vlog (I'm Alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is cute. Although basically nothing happens?? I'm working my way up to a my boyfriend does my makeup video but so much plot. Also he has to do Gemma's makeup cause WOC representation is important as fuck.  
> I'm open to suggestions for this fic and also comments are crack.  
> Xx  
> T

[Stiles is smiling wide, face completely made up with fluttery false eyelashes, gold highlighter and purple lipstick]  
"Hey y'all! I interrupt your abundance of prefilmed makeup tutorials for an update vlog! If you're only here for my very amazing makeup skills, then feel free to skip this one. But if you're one of the ones who's been harassing me on social media about how I'm doing, then this one is for you!" 

"So I told y'all about six weeks ago I'd be moving. But I didn't really give any more information than that. So yeah, I moved. I'm no longer in New York, I moved all the way to California. I have been stressed as hell trying to ship all my shit across the country. Moving is honestly so shitty that I have no clue how I survived." 

"I also have been seeing someone you could say. We're really serious and he was actually kind enough to let me move in with him while I look for a place. I don't think he's ready to come on camera yet, but his name is Derek and he's a total hunk. Also he's just as addicted to reality tv as me so we're basically soul mates. If you were lucky enough to be at my San Deigo meet and greet I had in March you may remember him. But I promise I'll make him get on here sooner or later."

"I know y'all are really concerned about me, and I know I was looking unhealthy there for awhile but that's because I was living on Starbucks and curly fries, but Derek takes good care of me. You just have to remember that he's new to this and I want to respect that. It's really hard because I've been on YouTube for years and I've been pretty popular for the last three. I'm used to people stopping me at the grocery store, but he's not." 

"If I seem a little more guarded on social media it's because I want to let him get into this slowly before someone comes up and asks him if he's drinking enough water, you know what I mean?" 

[Stiles laughs loudly and looks off camera, rolling his eyes and fanning himself]  
"Get out of here, you're distracting!"  
"Just checking on you."  
"I'm doing good. Filming ya know?"  
[Theres a laugh from off camera and Stiles flips someone off]  
"See you later babe."  
[Stiles laughs and focuses back on the camera]  
"Sorry, shirtless boyfriends, distractions. Anyways. Yeah I want Derek to meet y'all and I want him to do videos with me, trust me I have a list in my journal, but I want to take it slow okay? Y'all can be a lot" 

[He laughs loudly and blows a kiss to the screen]  
"I love y'all though. And I enjoyed making my pallete with Becca so much that I want to work on more collabs, and there's so many new opportunities in California I want to try them all. Even though you've just been seeing a lot of prefilmed videos, that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you all." 

"I want to do tons more meet and greets now that I'm in a new area, and I hope you know if you see me please say hi! Like I said I want to try some new things and I will be filming with Derek when the time comes. Derek also has two daughters who've requested to be in videos so that's coming up too."

"I'm going to visit my dad soon so I'll probably be vlogging. I hope to get back on track with filming. Since Derek does have kids, I'm still trying to work out a new filming schedule. When I was single you know I could film at three am when I wanted to and now it's different. So I have to get the wheels turning."

"I mean I have been here for almost three weeks but its still a mess, but after that maybe I'll do a house tour. I know that my last one got a lot of views. But yeah. I just wanted to give everyone an update. I'm alive, I have a new home, I am drinking enough water you smart asses. And I've been-"  
"Stiles!" 

[A little curly haired girl appears on screen, jumping onto Stiles' lap. Her hair is in two puff balls and her brown arms are thrown around Stiles' neck]  
"I'm so sorry, I was getting her a snack and she just took off, you could just edit it out-"  
"I don't have to."  
[Stiles points to the camera and the little girl turns and stares directly into it]  
"You can say hi."  
[She ducks her head into his neck]  
"Oh now you want to be shy."  
"This is Caroline. Caroline, say hi to YouTube."  
"Hi."  
"You can do better than that."  
"You should watch Stiles' videos because he is very pretty and gives very good cuddles and he lets me play with his makeup. And he loves my daddy." 

[Stiles turns red and he pats Caroline's back]  
"Well, kids for you."  
"Come on Caroline."  
"Der, why don't you just come say hi? Gem too?"  
"I look a mess."  
"Shush and get over here."  
"What happened to easing me in?!"  
"Come on daddy!" 

[A tall built dark haired man appears on screen. He's wearing a green tshirt that stretches tight against his chest and he gives an awkward smile]  
"Hello everyone. Um, my name is Derek."  
"He's very comfortable around people as you can tell. Text Gemma and tell her to come say hi quick. We can't leave her out of our video."  
"Is she coming?"  
"She's fixing her lipgloss."  
"Oh lord, we'll be here all day."  
"She learned from the best."  
"Funny story, Gemma learned how to do her makeup by watching my tutorials. Isn't that amazing?" 

[A tall slender black girl with straight brown hair appears and plops on Derek's laps]  
"Hey guys! I'm Gemma and today we're going to do a look called lets play with Stiles makeup!"  
"Over my dead body."  
"That can be arranged."  
"Gemma! You're on camera."  
"It's okay dad. But I do want you to do my makeup Stiles."  
"Of course. I want to do it too."  
"Can you do mine?!"  
"Of course. And I'll do Derek's."  
"I'm more of a natural beauty."  
"No, I think you need winged eyeliner in your life."  
"And a sharp contour! A poppin highlight!"  
"Maybe just a my lips but better lip color."  
"I need to see him in false lashes!"  
"Okay that's my cue."  
"Alright say goodbye everyone."  
"Bye! See you in the next video!"


End file.
